The Nicest Thing
by XxxDrarryxxX
Summary: Rimmer is injured by an alien invasion and Lister regrets not telling him how he feels. Lister sings a song while Rimmer's asleep and the hologram might have a thing or two to say to him. RxL (warning slash) I know the summary sucks but the story is way better promis :) Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot A/N: The song is called The Nicest Thing by Kate Nash


The Nicest Thing

Rimmer is injured by an alien invasion and Lister regrets not telling him how he feels. Lister sings a song while Rimmer's asleep and the hologram might have a thing or two to say to him. RxL (warning slash)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

A/N: The song is called The Nicest Thing by Kate Nash

How the smeg could a hologram get damaged this badly! Rimmer lay on the in the medibay with Kryten doing a few last touches to his bandages while Lister just sat and watched him with wide eyes. Rimmer had been shoot pretty bad by some Aliens trying to invade Red Dwarf. Even though he had his hard light on he was still badly injured. " Well sir he's all done. I must be off now to finish the laundry so would mind if you stayed with him Mr Lister?" Kryten asked Lister. " Sure. Thanks man" Lister replied sadly while staring at the physically broken Rimmer.  
" If anything happens just call me"  
Kryten said turning and walking down the hall. " Yep" Lister mumbled even though the mechonoid probably couldn't hear him.

He pulled his chair right up next to Rimmer's bed and held his hand, stoking the back of it softly. Lister had been harbouring feelings for the other male for a while now but refused to tell. Now seeing him in state he was in now he doubted he ever would. Lister let a tear slid down his cheek as he continued to hold Rimmer's holographic hand. He sighed deeply before standing and walking across the room to grab his guitar then sitting back in his spot next to Rimmer's bed. He looks so peaceful Lister thought before strumming his guitar. He stared sinning a song he wrote for Rimmer

_All I know is that you're so nice_  
_You're the nicest thing I've seen_  
_I wish that we could give it a go_  
_See if we could be something_

_I wish I was your favourite boy_  
_I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world_  
_I wish my smile was your favourite kind of smile_  
_I wish the way that I dressed was your favourite kind of style_

_I wish you couldn't figure me out_  
_But you always wanna know what I was about_  
_I wish you'd hold my hand_  
_When I was upset_  
_I wish you'd never forget_  
_The look on my face when we first met_

_I wish you had a favourite beauty spot_  
_That you loved secretly_

_'Cause it was on a hidden bit_  
_That nobody else could see_  
_Basically, I wish that you loved me_  
_I wish that you needed me_  
_I wish that you knew when I said two sugars,_  
_Actually I meant three_

_I wish that without me your heart would break_  
_I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake_  
_I wish that without me you couldn't eat_  
_I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep_

_Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen_  
_And I wish that we could see if we could be something_  
_Yeah I wish that we could see if we could be something_

He trailed of, his voice fading as he let another tear fall from his eye. " That was beautiful" he heard a familiar mutter. He looked up to see Rimmer looking at him with tired eyes. " Ahhh thanks" Lister said blushing slightly. " When did you learn to actually play the guitar?" Rimmer asked the lightly pink shaded Lister. " I got Kryten to teach me a while back. Anyway how do feel?" Lister asked with concern written all over his face.  
" Fine I guess" Rimmer replied before an awkward silence filled the room. " So who was the song for?" Rimmer asked quietly with his head hanging down. " You" Lister whispered just loud enough for Rimmer to hear. At this this the hologram blushed a deep red. " I don't know what to say-"  
" No don't worry I'll leave and go get Kryten" Lister cut Rimmer off and started to walk towards the door.

" No wait!" Rimmer practically yelled grabbing Lister's wrist " Stay with me" he mumbled looking away. " okay" Lister said lying on the bed with Rimmer as the hologram moved over for him. "Lister, I just want to tell you that your wishes have in fact come true " Rimmer began, "I love you". At this Listers face cracked into a huge grin as he grabbed Rimmer's face in his hands and kissed him softly. " I love you so much" Lister whispered as Rimmer snuggled into his chest. They feel asleep like that and that's how Kryten found them an hour later

End

Please leave a review :)


End file.
